Entre animaux et scientifiques
by Saphyara
Summary: Luke a envoyé une lettre au professeur Layton lui parlant d'un mystère a résoudre. Des prisonniers d'une prison meurt chaque jour et il se trouve que cette prison est celle de Clive...


Après plusieurs demande j'ai décider de faire une suite. J'ai complété le prologue. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Clive regardait ****la prison qui le gardait ****depuis maintenant cinq ans. Il la ****connaissai**t **que trop bien. Chaque fissures jusqu'aux gouttières au plafond qui gouttaient. Il connaissait chaque emplacement des moisissures qui recouvraient les murs, le plafond et les gouttières. En clair, sa prison tombait en ruine.**

**Il était presque sur qu'il pouvait s'échapper facilement tellement les choses tournaient en rond. Il connaissait les rondes des gardes par cœur. Combien de fois il aurait pu s'échapper ? Il ne savait pas et il ne l'avait pas fait. Clive n'en avait ****pas le courage. Il se leva du lit sur lequel il dormait. Les draps n'avaient pas été changés depuis plusieurs jours et le lit blanc commençait à noircir. Enfin, il avait un lit et pas de la paille cela aurait ****pu ****être pire.**

**Clive avait l'impression qu'à ****chacun ****de ses pas vers la porte blindée ****qui le gardait ****ses vêtements ****trop petits ****allaient craquer. Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus noirs que le lit.**

**« Heureusement qu'ils les avaient changé il y a trois ans… » Pensa ironiquement Clive.**

**Il soupira,****fermant ****ses yeux cernés. Ceux-ci avaient perdu toute leur vivacité d'antan. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il entendit ****un bruit de l'autre côté ****de la porte,puis ensuite les cris d'un prisonnier. En ce moment les hurlements étaient fréquents. Clive préférait ****se boucher les oreilles et ne pas savoir qui hurlait ****et surtout pourquoi. Où les emmenaient-ils ? Ça il ne voulait pas le savoir non plus. Il préférait essayer d'échapper à la triste réalité. Malheureusement pour lui, son ventre se mettant à gargouiller le ramena très vite à la réalité. Clive soupira de nouveau. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé ?****Ça ****aussi il ne le savait ****plus. Les gardes de la prison semblaient ****avoir oublié jusqu'à ****même son existence…ou peut-être pas. On n'aurait dit qu'ils avaient décidé d'en finir avec lui…**

**Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de nouveau. Mais cette fois au lieu de passer devant sa porte ils s'arrêtèrent devant bientôt suivis par le bruit des clés et le clac de la porte que l'on ouvrait.****Clive tourna la tête vers celle-ci et se figea les yeux écarquillés.**

**Ce salaud, ****il aurait du le tuer.**

**Le premier ministre des Etats-Unis le regardait le sourire aux lèvres ****dans son costume marron et sa barbe et ses cheveux marrons bien taillés. Deux gardes l'encadraient. Clive les regarda s'approcher ****de lui sans aucun mot.**

**C'était donc à son tour.**

**Lui prenant sans ménagement les mains avant de les attacher ****dans le dos, ils le poussèrent vers la sortie, le canon de leur pistolet pointé sur lui. Clive marcha la tête droite ****à ****travers les cellules.**

**« Alors mon ****cher ****comment allez ****vous ? demanda Bill Hawks un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.**

**-Ça peut aller. répondit ****Clive sans même lui adresser un regard. Le visage de Bill Hawks se figea dans un masque de haine.**

**-Tu verras tu iras beaucoup moins bien dans quelques ****minutes. »**

**Ça, il n'en doutait pas. Aucun des prisonniers emmenés ne revenait. On ouvrit de grands ****battants ****qui le conduisirent à une cour avec un échafaud. Les deux gardes le poussèrent vers celui-ci. Le premier ministre, lui, ****rejoignit des hommes habillés en blanc.**

**« Des scientifiques. » songea Clive alors qu'ils ****le faisaient ****monter sur un caisse et qu'on lui mettait la corde autour du cou.**

**Clive regarda le dernier paysage qu'il verrait. Une cour aussi délabrée que le reste de la prison. Il regarda le ciel très bleu et il découvrit que c'était le matin. On poussa la caisse où il prenait appui. La corde se resserra sur sa gorge l'étouffant puis se fut le noir. Un noir profond et ****sans fin.**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus!


End file.
